Going Under
by XxSoulStealerxX
Summary: It's been a year since Demon-Sky went there seperate ways. Just before a reunioun planned by alex and mishca another set of death threats arrive. Can things finally start going right for everyone? find out! Sequel to 'Like it Was Meant to be This Way'
1. Default Chapter

**Going Under**

**Dis: Hmmm this is a toughie…..**

**_AN: I wrote two pages of this then it got deleted cuz my neighbor. I was soooo mad. I worked really REALLY hard so you better like it! Haha enjoy and review. Me and Rae-Chan voted._**

**CH1: Death threats by the dozen (Well by the pair)**

**_IMPORTANT QUESTION! _Which pairing should this story be around mostly?**

**Aya/Kog: 1**

**San/Mir: 1**

**Inu/Kag: 0**

**Rin/Ses: 0**

Amber eyes narrowed into a deathly glare. "If it weren't for someone's fucking guitar solo not being learned we would have been out of there." Inu-Yasha groweled. ((No pun intendene. Okay well maybe it was.)) The wolf demon glared down. "It was SOMEONES suck ass vocals that fucked us up!" He shouted staring at the violet eyed male.

"I beg to differ. It was Sesshomaru that caused us the delay." He said nodding. Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair. "I am a Demon. Everything I do is nothing short of perfect thank you very much." He told them. With a huff everone but the black and red haired manger stormed off in opposite directions.

"KOGA!" Mischa shouted as she opened her eyes. She was getting used to their shouting matches. "FUCK OFF!" The wolf demon shouted in response. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU FLEA BITTEN MANGY ASS WOLF!" she shouted as her fists clenched subconciousley. The icy eyed male stormed back. "WHAT!" he shouted furiously.

"Go change your clothes. We're going to Hotaru's." she said firmly reffering to the resturant in town that was a favorite of the bands. Koga opened his mouth to disagree. "NOW!" she shouted. He slunk of like a dog with his tail between his legs. ((Okay so that time the pun was totally intended.))

Mischa grabbed her cell phone and placed three rather loud calls.

X

Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sesshy, Koga, and Mischa all sat at their usually table. Mischa had just threatened them into being friends again. With a sigh the girl stood up. "I'm going to see whats taking so long." She said wlaking off. As she neared the kitchen a voice said "Miss Kaya." Mischa looked to the side with wide eyes.

She hadn't been called that in YEARS. "My name is" she began but was cut off. "Yes, yes Mischa Sayoko. I'm fully aware of that. However my employer would perfer me to use Mischa Kaya." The large man said smirking.

Mischa narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Kaya could only mean one thing. "And your employer is?" she asked glaring. "Simply DYING to see you." The man said. "Tell that bastard Onigumo that he can go to hell." Mischa snarled furiously.

The man laughed. "He said youd say that. He also said that I should tell you that he'll meet you there because you'll be long out of the way before you cause him anymore problems." Before Mischa could reply the man laughed.

Mischa stood in the spot for a moment before walking to the table. "Where were you the foods here!"Miroku said as he took a bite of his sandwich. "Bathroom." She lied.

X

A girl with gold blonde and blood red hair stood leaning against a wall. Her eyes were glued to the four girl on the stage. She watched intently. "Don't trip up. Don't trip up." She muttered thinking of the last minute change to their song. "Alex?" asked a woman. Alex held up a finger to sush the woman.

"Miss Aiko." The woman said impatiently. "Yes what is it?" Alex snapped turning to look at her. "You have a message." She said. "From?" Alex promted still listening to the band more than the woman.

"I'm not sure the messenger is by your dressing room." She said as she walked away. Alex stared curiously before heading over to her room. A woman with pitch black hair leaned back against the wall smirking. "Miss Kaya." She said smirking. Alex faltered.

"I-I'm" she stuttered as her arms wrapped around her body hugging herself. "Alexandra Aiko. I know that. My employer perfers I use Kaya nonetheless." She smiled. Kaya. That could only be pne person. "Tell that- that murderer! To leave me alone!" She said as tears rose to her eyes.

"But he said you'd be DYING to see him." taunted the woman. "Alex?" asked a voice. The woman smirked and left. "Alex!" Kagome called. "Oh Alex whast wrong?" she asked seeing the tears. "1990. So much pain. All of it." Alex muttered putting her head in her hands.

"Alex what happened in 1990?" Sango prompted. "I-I have to make a phone call!" Alex said running into her changing room and slamming the door. Alex collapsed to her knees breathing heavily.

She grabbed for her cell phone. "Mischa" she muttered. The phone dialed. "Aly?" asked Mischa. (Mischa bold Alex not)

"M-Mischa!"

"**Aly I have to tell you-"**

"M-Me girst! O-Onigumo h-he"

"**Sent a messenger with a death threat?"**

"How'd you k-know?"

"**I got one too." **

"**_IS THAT ALEX? I WANNA TALK TO SANGO!" _**Miroku shouted for Mischa's end.

"**GO AWAY YOU LETCH!" **

"Mischa we need to get together."

"**Look Alex call me later. I need to be somewhere more private." **

X

In a hotel not to far away…

"I grow tired of waiting." A black haired woman said icily. "It will come. We just have to eliminate the _girls_." Onigumo smirked at his own pet name for the pair of cainiving firey stuck up bitches he had for step daughters.

"Then eliminate them." Kikyo said simply. "We both know you have the power." She said softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

X

Mischa was stuffing things in her suitcase when the guys came in. "Where the hell are you going!" Inu-Yasha demanded. "Out. I won't be more than a week." She said not looking up as she went over to her dresser. "What the hell are we suppoused to do?" Koga asked.

Mischa smirked looking at them for a moment. "Your smart boys I'm sure you'll figure it out." She replied. "Why don't we accomapny you?" Miroku suggested as he moved forward to grope her. Mischa spun and grabbed his wrist.

"You want me to break your hand?" she asked. Miroku gulped and shook his head. "Then keep them to yourself." She said letting it go. ((RAE BEFORE YOU FREAK! **The bands decided to not try to keep up a long distance relationship so they are all single.**))

"I hired a temp. feel free to make her have a nervous breakdown. I know you will anyway, BUT if one of you so much as touches her brutally OR sexually I will fly your bloody head as my flag do you understand?" she demanded.

The band simultaneously gulped and nodded. "Such good boys." Mischa said with an evil smile.

X

Alex stood near the door to theapartment facing the girls. "Alright I trust you guys on your own." She began. She saw a snile creep over the girls faces. "But I hired a temp just in case." She finished with a smile. The girls faces fell. "Wha? No way!" Rin exclaimed.

"Way. You will treat her exactly as you'd treat me. I made sure nto to get you a bitch but that can be changed." Alex said.

"I won't be gone long." She promised. "Now don't drink and drive. Look both ways before crossing the street. No drugs. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She told them. The girls stared at her blankly. "Alright fine. Don't so anything I **would** do." She said rolling her eyes.

Sango grinned. "Better." She said. "See ya chickies!" Alex called before heading out.

XXXXXX

It's short I know. By first chapters are cursed. I hope you like please R&R!


	2. CH2

**Going Under**

**Dis: You think you'd get it by now**

_**AN: Thank you everyone for your reviews I really appreciate them!**_

**CH12: New York New York! **

**_IMPORTANT QUESTION! _Which pairing should this story be around mostly?**

**Aya/Kog: 2**

**San/Mir: 2**

**Inu/Kag: 0**

**Rin/Ses: 0**

XOXOX

The icy haired Alex sat cross legged on a bed in a hotel. She tapped her fingers absently on a desk while reading a magazine. "Come on Misch." She muttered as she waited for her sister.

A knock from the door roused her. "Who is it?" Alex called looking up. "Who the hell do you think it is?" replied the obvious voice of her red haired sister. Alex laughed and grabbed an apple of her desk as she stood up.

She swung the door open to see her sister. They quickly hugged each other and Alex ushered Mischa in. "So how have things been?" Alex asked biting into her apple as she sat cross legged on the bed.

"Well besides the fact that my band can't stop shouting at each other for half a minute, not bad you?" Mischa asked smiling. Alex shrugged. "They get along well and all. It functions really smoothly besides trying to keep guys away from the hotel." She admitted.

Mischa laughed. "I can just picture it. The hoards of screaming fan _boys_." She said shaking her head at the hilarious mental image. Alex smiled everything was so normal right now. She loved it. Tossing her apple in the garbage she grabbed a bottle of nail polish.

"What they hell did you do now?" Mischa demanded. Alex looked up at her sister. "What do you mean?" she asked. Mischa looked her sister up and down. "Let's see you got acrylics. That's not it." Mischa drummed her fingers on her leg anxiously. "Alex turn your head." She said.

Alex smiled lightly as she turned right then left. "Oh my god. When did you do that?" she asked. Alex grinned and put her fingers under her triple pierced ears. "I actually just did it." She said grinning as she grabbed the bottle of nail polish again.

Mischa grinned. "I can't yell I did my belly button." She admitted. Alex gaped and dropped the bottle. "Nu uh!" she exclaimed.

XX Somewhere in Japan…

A soft knock sounded on the door of Demon-Bloods apartment. Koga who was sprawled across the couch groaned. The person knocked again. "Not so loud." He muttered turning over. The person knocked yet again. Koga tried to turn but ran out of couch. With a yelp he hit the floor.

Dragging his feet as he walked he wrenched open the door. The girl had long black/blue hair and dark eyes. "Wha!" Koga murmured holding his head with one hand. "Koga Dareshi you are drunk." The girl said putting her hands on her hips.

His icy eyes snapped up. "No. I was drunk yesterday." He muttered. "Who are you anyways?" the girl smiled sweetly. "I'm Botan." She said bowing. "I'm your manager until Mischa comes back." She explained.

XXXX

Sango stood in front of the mirror splashing cool water on her face. After a moment she walked into Ayame's room. "Urgh no." she muttered into the pillow. "Whats wrong Aya?" Sango asked in a disgustingly awake tone. Ayame grudgingly looked up. "How can you not have a hang over!" she demanded.

Sango smirked. "Because I'm special." She retorted. "Yeah a little too special." Ayame muttered yanking the blankets back over her head. "The temps here her names Momiji. She's a miko. I'll have her make the tea for you and Kagome and Rin." Sango promised walking out.

"Tea?" Ayame muttered. "Oh yeah the one that gets rid of hangovers." She told herself as she tried to remember the events of the previous night.

XXXX

"So it's obvious that he's a stupid bastard." Mischa finished. Alex glanced at her watch. "An hour and a half and that's the only thing we've decided." She said. Mischa grinned. "Well we did other stuff!" she said. "True like deciding how we'll become billionaires." Alex nodded naming one. "Hey I like the pink lemon tree idea!" she exclaimed with a laugh. "Yes I too like our hybrid tree!" Alex exclaimed.

"Hey lets go eat at Haru's." Mischa suggested. "Yeah see whats up with him and eat. Go over to Yuki's after that." Alex said nodding. "And then to the dojo." Mischa said looking away. "So you can see your darling anger management boy." Alex grinned.

"And you can see your girly boy." Mischa said raising her eyes brows. They met each others eyes and laughed as they stood up.

XXX

Botan stood in front of the four boys. "Do any of you care to explain why you're hung over?" she asked. "Because we were drunk yesterday." Sesshomaru replied dully. "Any one who's not an asshole?" she asked.

"Cuz we had access to liquor." Miroku offered. "It was Koga's fault." Inu-Yasha said leaning back in his chair. Koga kicked the chair sending Inu-Yasha flying back. "You fucking decided you need a drink not me!" the wolf exclaimed.

"Bull shit!" Inu-Yasha replied. Botan's eyes were wide. She watched helplessly as the argument grew to include all four of them. "Now listen…" she began as she attempted to handle the situation. "FUCK OFF!" they all shouted and stormed out.

Botan fell to her knees in distress. "Oh no it's the only the first day and they all left! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do!" she tugged at her hair nervously.

XX

Ayame shook her head. "Well at least we'll get a break with Momiji." She said to Rin as she drank a cup of coffee. "Yes thank god." Rin replied. "Alright ya'll have an interview in a bit so go change and we're leaving." Momiji said with her hands on her hips as she appeared in the doorway.

"Not today Momiji we're exhausted." Rin said. They had rehearsed exactly how to get an easy week off. "Tough shit. Go change right this instant." Momiji replied pointing at the door. "And if we don't?" Sango asked as she walked in. "Don't try me. I know where you sleep." Momiji replied with narrow eyes.

The girls stood up. "She's almost as bad as Mischa." Ayame said to Rin and Sango quietly. "Oh just wait. I'm worse." Momiji replied walking out casually.

XX

Mischa's cell phone rang as they walked down the street leading to Haru's. ((Botan bold))

"Talk to me."

"**Uh Mischa this is Botan…" **

"What the fuck did they do!"

"**Well they have that show today but they all just got in a fight and…"**

"They'll meet you at the show."

Alex looked at Mischa trying to figure out the conversation. "Whats wrong?" she asked. "Those idiots are screwing with her as I expected." Mischa replied.

XX

Inu-Yasha looked around the stage with wide amber eyes. "WHERE THE FUCK DID MY GUITAR!" he shouted furiously. "I am aware that your mind is inferior little brother, but losing a guitar. That takes the cake." Sesshomaru said. Inu-Yasha growled.

"Why don't you just go die?" Inu-Yasha asked as he glared at his brother. "Insults are what one turns to when they run out of reasonable arguments." Sesshomaru said dryly. "You took it didn't you! You took it just to spite me!" Inu-Yasha shouted pointing an accusing finger at his brother.

"Spite? It seems your vocabulary has improved if nothing else." Sesshomaru said with a raised eyebrow. Inu-Yasha was about ready to attack his brother when Koga looked down from a ledge directly above the stage and yelled. "Yo mutt! Miroku's got your guitar you left it in your car again!"

"Your idiocy is remarkable." Sesshomaru said walking away. "Ya well…. So is your arrogance!" he retorted storming off. Botan walked onto an empty stage. "Um guys where are you?" she asked looking around nervously.

Koga jumped down right in front of her. The girl screamed in surprise. "You don't have to be such a sissy." Koga said dryly as he leaned against a wall. "Y-You could have hurt yourself!" she exclaimed.

Koga closed his eyes remembering instantly why he had once fallen for the head-strong Ayame. "I'm a wolf demon. That was nothing." He replied his eyes still closed. The girl stood there staring for a moment. Koga rolled his eyes and stood up. As he walked to his changing room he called. "You know if you take a picture it would last longer."

Miroku ran across the stage. "Inu-Yasha I didn't touch your bloody guitar!" he shouted. Inu-Yasha held out his guitar. "WELL I SURE AS FUCK DIDN'T PAINT 'DIE!' ON MY LUCKY FUCKING GUITAR!"

"Between you and Sango I'm going to get killed!" Miroku exclaimed racing up the stairs to the balcony. "GET BACK HERE MONK!" Inu-Yasha shouted. Miroku skidded to a halt. "Monk you haven't called me that in ages!" he exclaimed.

Inu-Yasha let a smile creep over his face. "I remember that too. You wrote that really perverted song about the demon slayer and the monk." Inu-Yasha replied. Sesshomaru stopped as he walked by the pair. "You know now that I think of it, that girl you described sounded a lot like Sango."

Inu-Yasha looked at Miroku. "He's right! What were those damn words again?" he asked himself. Koga arrived and thought. "Weren't they something like

Dark hair so long

Eyes so sad

They way you smack me

Makes me mad about you?"

Koga asked. Inu-Yasha nodded chocking on his laughter. "Hence the reason Miroku doesn't write songs." Sesshomaru said. Koga's eyes were watering with laughter. "Those weren't the words!" Miroku exclaimed defensively.

"What were they then?" Inu-Yasha asked between laughs. "I don't remember." Miroku said crossing his arms.

XX

"I look like a freak." Sango said looking at her outfit. "I look insane." Ayame said in an absolute zero voice. "I look… odd." Rin said tugging at her orange kimono. "I think I made out the best." Kagome said tugging at the extremely short school girl skirt. "No one cares." Sango replied.

"YO JAKOTSU!" Ayame called. Said man came running towards her. "What is it dear?" he asked smiling. "What do these outfits have to do with each other?" she asked.

Jakotsu's grin grew wide. "Okay this crazy idea popped into my head. We need the boys to complete it but we can do just you 4 now. See Sango's a demon slayer." He said pointing to her. "It's like a fucking second skin!" the girl interjected. "Ayame you're a wolf demon princess, Kagome's a school girl obviously and Rin's supposed to look like a little girl."

He spoke so fast they barely caught his words.

XxX

Ayame tapped the microphone in front of her. "Alright you ready?" Sango asked. They all nodded. "I don't believe all the stuff we're doing today." Kagome sighed flipping her hair. "It's like a damn weeks worth." Rin complained. "Let's get it over with." Sango said.

"**Rin: I only just turned 19  
I'm filled with hopes and dreams  
I turn my radio on and  
I hear the strangest song**

Kagome: I'm afraid of Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera  
Backstreet Boys and N'sync I don't know what to think  
Ahoo Ahoo Ahoo Ahoo

Ayame: It's slick the way they dress  
I heard they all have fake breasts  
One thing I'll do if I can  
Is go on Britney's bus and get a tan  


**Sango: They dance like they need a cure  
Let's get the number of their choreographer  
There so worried bout what we'll think  
They took the time to learn to lip sync  
Milli Vanilli Milli Vanilli Milli Vanilli Milli Vanilli**

All: I'm afraid of Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera  
I'm afraid of Britney  
I'm afraid of Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera  
I'm afraid of Britney  
I'm afraid of Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera

Rin: I'm afraid of Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera  
Backstreet Boys and N'sync I don't know what to think  
Ahoo Ahoo Ahoo Ahoo

Kagome: I'm afraid of Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera  
Backstreet Boys and N'sync I don't know what to think  
Ahoo Ahoo Ahoo Ahoo

Ayame: I'm afraid of Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera  
Backstreet Boys and N'sync I don't know what to think  
Ahoo Ahoo Ahoo Ahoo

Sango: I'm afraid of Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera  
Backstreet Boys and N'sync I don't know what to think  
Ahoo Ahoo Ahoo Ahoo"  


**XX**

Mischa and Alex looked around the alley. "I think we're lost." Alex said. Mischa rolled her eyes. "Thank you for that I would have never guessed." She replied sarcastically. "Your welcome." Alex replied.

"Well, well, well look who I've found." Came a cold voice. Alex and Mischa spun to face Naraku. "What do you want ass-hole?" Mischa demanded. "Feisty little thing aren't you?" he asked with a smile as he drew closer.

"Why don't you go pound salt." Alex sneered. Naraku's smile held. "Oh that hurt." He taunted. "I would hurt you but the thought of touching you makes me ill." Mischa told him. Naraku opened his mouth but he was cut off.

"Why don't you leave those two ladies alone?" came a soft yet firm voice. Three boys were leaning against the walls of the alley. The speaker had silvery hair and violet eyes. The other two had orange hair and black and white hair. Naraku stepped back knowing he was overpowered.

"I'll see you soon." He said icily and left. Mischa and Alex smirked. "Well look who we found mucking around the alley." The black and white haired boy said with a smile. "Nice to see you to Haru."

XX

AHH I UPDATED! So sorry for the wait I've been busy. I had recitals and my dad had a stroke so yeah. Tell me watcha think and don't forget to vote!


	3. Desolation?

**Going Under**

**Dis: You think you'd get it by now**

_**AN: Thank you everyone for your reviews I really appreciate them! Sorry I didn't update faster. was bein gay.**_

**CH3: Desolation?**

**_IMPORTANT QUESTION! _Which pairing should this story be around mostly?**

**Aya/Kog: 2**

**San/Mir: 2**

**Inu/Kag: 0**

**Rin/Ses: 1**

XOXOX

Mischa and Alex sipped their tea grinning. "I don't see how you got mixed up with scum like Naraku." Yuki said. "Ask our darling father in law." Mischa replied. "THAT'S NOT A DAMN EXCUSE!" Kyo shouted. "Oh shut it anger management boy."

XX

Koga peeked out onto the stage. "It's packed more than usual." He commented dryly. "Scared?" Inu-Yasha teased. Koga rolled his eyes. "I'm exhausted." Miroku said with a yawn. "I'm bored." Sesshomaru said.

Botan scurried out near the boys. "Um there's a girl here Miroku that says she's your girlfriend." She muttered tapping her fingers together nervously. Miroku's face lit up. "My dearest Sango has returned! Show her back immediately!" he exclaimed.

"But-" Botan began. "Now! Go get her now!" he exclaimed excited at the fact that Sango was back. "You're fucked up." Inu-Yasha said. "You're insane." Koga added. Sesshy nodded. "He is indeed a fool."

A short girl with black hair ran back shouting "Miroku!" Miroku's eyes went wide as the girl attached herself to his waist. ((I just got fake nails this isn't easy to type! Oh and I fractured my finger.))

"What the-" Miroku began. After furious attempts to detach the girl security finally hauled her off. "Who the hell was that?" Inu-Yasha asked staring after her. "She said her name was Koharu." Botan offered.

"Why didn't you tell us it wasn't Sango?" Sesshomaru asked glaring down at the temp. Botan looked at the ground as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "Um well I-I" she stuttered. "Just go away we have a god damn concert." Inu-Yasha growled in annoyance.

XX

Ayame collapsed on to her bed exhausted. Sango opened the door ran in and locked it. "Um Hello." Ayame said looking up. "Kagome and Rin are locked in Rin's room. Were hiding from that crazy ass bitch." Sango said in a shushed voice. "Uh Okaaay." Ayame said uncertainly.

Momiji laughed to herself and ran out into the hallway. "Botan" she muttered into the phone. Miles away Botan answered the phone form the safety of a broom closet. "Hey!" Botan exclaimed happily.

"This is so fun! I thought Naraku's blackmail would suck!" Momiji said happily. "I'm tired of acting bitchy though." Momiji whined to her sister. "Don't then know one would know!" Botan suggested. "Okay!" Momiji exclaimed.

XX

"Think that Mischa's gonna be pissed?" Koga asked. The other three nodded. "I like this band name better though." Miroku offered. "Ditto." Inu-Yasha replied. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Oh well ready to see what the fans think?" Koga asked. They nodded and headed out to the stage. Inu-Yasha grabbed the microphone. "Yo." He said. Just the one word brought cheers from the audience.

"Well I know you all came here to see Demon Blood…" the crowd was silence. "But there's been a change of plan." Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Koga, and Sesshy started laughing as the crowd shouted its furious protests.

"You see" Miroku said leaning up to the microphone. "We've been getting a little sick of our band name." he explained. The crowd went dead quite. "So we've decided why not just change the name?" Koga cut in. "So out with the old and in with…" Sesshomaru paused. "Desolation." He said.

The crowd hesitated before bursting into cheers.

X

Kagome flipped on the radio lazily. "There's been a change in one of America's favorite bands." The announcer said. Rin proped her head up in her hands. "Turn it up" she said to Kagome.

"The band formerly knows as Demon Blood has changed their name to Desolation." The announcer exclaimed. Rin's jaw dropped. "I'm going to castrate them!" she exclaimed furiously.

"They stole are damn idea." Kagome said in disblief. "Shit we gotta tell Ayame and Sango." They both bolted out twoards Ayame's room. "Dude let us in now!" Rin exclaimed pounding on the door.

Sango opened the door. "What?" she asked. "Those assholes stole out idea!" Kagome exclaimed. "Which Idea?" Aayme asked from the bed. "They changed their god damn name." Rin said.

"Bull shit." Sango and Ayame said together. "To what!" Sango demanded. "Desolation or something like that." Kagome said. "Oh their fucking dead." Ayame said.

X

(May I say the lead singer of Simple Plan is sexy!)

Koga: **Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting **

Miroku: **And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight **

Sesshy: **This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand **

Inu-Yasha: **I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you **

Koga: **Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back **

Sesshomaru**: So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting **

Inu: **This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again **

Miroku: **I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you **

Miro**: I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (...) **

Sesshy**: I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you **

All:**I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**

**X**

Rin had a book flipped open scanning it for possible band names. "Anything yet?" Kagome asked. Rin shook her head. "Nothing good enough." Ayame added. Sango sribbeled down random ideas that came to her. "Are you going to tell us any of them San-Chan?" Kagome asked.

Sango shook her head. "Please! You've been working forever!" Ayame said pouting. "Yea San-Chan!" Rin said trying to tug her ntoebook away. Sango clocked them on the head with her book. "When I'm done." She said holding it out of reach.

"Spoil Sport." Ayame said crossing her arms.

**(( REVIEWER'S CHOICE! IF YOU SEND ME POSSIBLE BAND NAMES THAT AREN'T ALREADY TAKEN I MAY USE THEM AND GIVE YOU CREDIT! SO SEND AWAY!))**

X

Alex sighed. "I'm tired." She said. Mischa nodded. "We should get back to the hotel." Mischa said looking outside. "We'll walk you." Yuki and Kyo said together. "We're fine." Mischa replied. "We'll come anyway." Yuki said helping Alex to her feet. "yea just in case." Kyo said helping Mischa up.

"Well later Haru." Mischa said. "Night." Alex said with a yawn. "See you later." He said with a nod as he stood up. "It'ss been a long ass day." Mischa said. Alex just nodded.

XX

Sorry it took so long guys please review send your ideas for band names and which pairing should win! No voting twice now!


End file.
